Дорогой Сириус
by Stephfunky
Summary: Просто одно письмо Гарри к Сириусу...


коллаж к фанфику здесь: .

от переводчика:Стиль автора максимально сохранен.Не сетуйте на некоторые повторы.Приятного прочтения!

Дорогой Сириус,  
Я тебя не ненавижу. Я не думаю, что вообще мог бы когда-либо относиться к тебе с ненавистью. Я ненавижу то, что как бы я ни старался, я не могу вспомнить звук твоего смеха. И ненавижу то, что пару месяцев спустя твой образ начал затухать в моем сознании. Я не могу вспомнить каждую линию твоего лица. Я ненавижу то, с каким трудом я пытаюсь воссоздать в своем сознании твой образ. Я ненавижу то, что твоя улыбка никогда не находила свое отражение в твоих глазах. И ненавижу то, как ты смеялся и пытался изобразить, будто ты счастлив, когда я знал, что это не так. Я ненавижу твои попытки спрятать свое злое и расстроенное состояние. Я ненавижу то, как ты умер.

Будто бы это неправда. И, по сути, это не делает тебе чести…  
Ты пережил двенадцать лет заточения в Азкабане. Ты жил с семьей, которая тебя ненавидела. Ты пережил первую Великую Войну. Ты пережил эти жуткие, мучительные вещи, чтобы вот так трагически и неминуемо умереть в развалинах какой-то скульптуры?  
Я только… Я не могу в это поверить. Я отказываюсь верить в это! Я отказываюсь верить в то, что душа, подобная твоей, так легко сдалась. Я… Я не буду.

Я не разочаровался в тебе, Сириус. В отличие от других. В отличие от Ремуса. Ремус… он… я… меня тошнит, когда я вижу его. Его глаза наполнены состраданием. Он смотрит на меня так, словно я - какой-то ребенок, неспособный понять, что взрослые пытаются до него донести. Но мне всё равно. На самом деле это ложь… Меня это конечно волнует, но не так сильно, как тебе хотелось бы. Я ему действительно сочувствую. Мне жаль, что он так легко в это поверил. И мне жаль, что он не знал тебя настолько хорошо, чтобы разрешить тебе умереть вот так. Мне жаль, что он так легко разочаровался. Я сожалею, что он так же легко потерял и надежду. Но в отличие от него – я понимаю. Понимаю, что ты не умер бы так. И еще я понимаю то, что мне нужно продолжать верить.

Никто не может понять и принять саму веру. Это главная проблема, я думаю. Настоящую веру. Верить… Это делать так просто, когда все твои дела идут замечательно и мир прекрасен. Но это не настоящая вера, это - всего лишь её имитация. Это только пустая оболочка от оригинала. Настоящая вера приходит в темное время, во время наступления самого тяжелого момента твоей жизни. Поворота, когда всё, что ты хочешь – лишь испытать потрясение и плакать. Надеяться, что завтра никогда не наступит. Поворота, подобного этому. Но, как бы мне этого ни хотелось – я не связан в темном углу. И я не плачу у твоего погребального костра. Лишь только одно ожидание – это то, чего я хочу… Нет. Я просто питаю надежду. Я все еще не потерял веру, хотя некоторые уже считают меня из-за этого сумасшедшим. Я все еще верю, ни смотря на слезы, наворачивающиеся на глаза. Потому что я знаю. Я знаю- ты не умер. Ты все еще здесь. И ты пытаешься вернуться ко мне. Ты все так же смеешься, когда на самом деле тебе хочется плакать. Ты все так же, как и раньше, изображаешь, что ничего не случилось, даже если знаешь, что это не так. Ты… Я тебя знаю. И поэтому знаю, что ты все еще делаешь те вещи, которые я так ненавижу – лишь потому, что не хочешь позволить людям узреть твою боль. Ты пытаешься скрыться ото всех и заставляешь людей верить лжи. Что ж, у тебя это не получилось. Не получилось, потому что я видел твою боль. Я знал правду. Не буду притворяться, что знаю всё, потому что это не так. Никто не знает всей правды. Но я знаю достаточно, чтобы ненавидеть тебя, когда ты смеешься - потому что ты несчастен. Достаточно, чтобы знать, что это неважно - насколько сверкают твои глаза. Ты несчастен.

Иногда мне кажется, что если бы я, хоть раз увидел тебя по-настоящему счастливым или не заметил как ты несчастен, на самом деле - я бы не сражался столь яростно. Если бы я думал, что ты был таким счастливым, каким хотел казаться, я бы принял твою смерть. Но ты не был счастлив. И ты не мертв.

Ты не мертв.

Ты не мертв, потому что я знаю, что если бы это было так - то боль была бы намного сильнее. Если бы ты был мертв, мне было бы еще больней. Я страдал бы еще больше, но я знаю, что ты не умер. Я знаю это.  
Я точно знаю, что если я тебя не найду в ближайшее время, то сойду с ума. Стану еще ненормальней, чем сейчас. Я вижу частички тебя повсюду. Иногда, когда я мою посуду, солнце отражается на серебре так, что я вижу твои глаза. В тишине, темными ночами - такими , когда луна поглощена темнотой , я смотрю на тени в этом мраке и вижу твои волосы. Я смотрю в зеркало на свою бледную кожу и вижу тебя. И каждый раз замечаю, что ты стал для меня тем отцом, которым никогда не был Джеймс. И даже сейчас я больше похож на тебя, чем на него. Может, это часть кровного соединения??

Ты знаешь, я помню. Помню все моменты - как ты принял меня и сделал даже больше чем сыном и наследником. Я помню холод ножа на коже своей ладони и помню, каким защищенным я себя чувствовал, зная ,что я –твой сын. Помню, как ты улыбался. Я помню это, потому что ненавидел это. Счастливый случай для тебя, для меня, для нас обоих. Наконец-то ты обрел ребенка, которого хотел всегда, а я – отца. Ты должен был стать счастливым, но этого не произошло. Ты был зол и раздражен. Я видел это в твоих глазах, когда ты улыбался. Ты был зол на то, что ты был со мной, но не с Джеймсом. У тебя было отвращение к самому себе. Тебе было противно, потому что рядом не было Лили и Джеймса – ведь они были мертвы. Ты был зол, потому что я должен был перенести всё, что выпало на мою судьбу. Потому что я нуждался в защите. Потому что я не могу быть тем нормальным мальчиком, которого ты так хотел бы видеть. Я не мог бы быть счастлив. И во всем этом ты винил себя. Да, я видел это. Я видел всё. И это лишь только ввергало меня в состояние злобы. Ты был зол так, потому что ты не был счастлив, а должен был быть. Я никогда не мог скрывать свои эмоции и чувства, так хорошо, как и ты, особенно свою злость. Ты, конечно же, видел это. И это должно было быть подкреплением для твоих домыслов.  
Я слышал, как ты плакал той ночью. Это было настолько горько… но я не мог решиться сказать тебе правду. Я не мог решиться простить отвращение к самому себе.

И сегодня я до сих пор ненавижу самого себя за то, что ничего тебе не сказал. Не помог. Но я думал, что я тебя ненавижу. Так было до сегодняшнего утра. Я осознал, что я не питаю к тебе ненависти. Что ненавижу лишь все, что напоминает о тебе. Потому что сам факт твоего отвращения к самому себе отражается в твоих действиях. Я ненавижу твою ненависть к самому себе, потому что я люблю тебя. Ты мой отец, мой свет, как я могу не любить тебя!?

И поэтому я люблю тебя. Потому что знаю, что ты не умер. Люблю ,потому что жду тебя. Если я не прав, и ты мертв, и завеса скрыла вход туда, тогда… тогда - я умру. Я умру, и я буду счастлив, потому что я наконец-то изгоню из себя всю боль и страдания. Я приду к тебе, Сириус, в самом конце недели - сразу после своего дня рождения. Я приду к тебе, потому что ты не умер. Я знаю, что ты не умер потому что ты - Сириус Блэк, и сама мысль что кровавая завеса убила тебя - настолько нелепа. И поэтому я люблю тебя больше собственной жизни, которой я рискую, чтобы вновь быть с тобой.  
С любовью, Гарри

Хотелось бы увидеть отзывы....

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
